Janine (Adventures)
Janine is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City in the Kanto region. Appearance Janine is a pale young woman with brown eyes and reddish hair, the latter being tied by a yellow band. She wears a scarf, a belt and white socks. Janine wears a black shirt and dark pants. She also has some black gear equipped on her hands and legs. While serving the museum, Janine wore a piece of armor around her right shoulder, extending to her belly. Personality Janine was trained by her father, Koga; she wants to please him by achieving great things. However, she also seeks a new master, since she was supposed to be a part of Team Rocket, which disbanded. Biography Before Janine inherited the title of the Gym Leader, she was taught by her father, Koga, about battling. She also told she would serve Giovanni one day.CR020: Crossing Crobat Crystal arc Janine was working as a ninja at Goldenrod City and went to snatch a Big Pearl. She bypassed the security systems with her Weezing and removed the glass to take the item. However, the alarm was triggered and the policemen arrived. Janine sent Forretress to release spikes to defend herself. The policemen's boss came and scolded the policemen for not watching over the pearl and thanked Janine, since she was employed to test out the security system. Janine went away and gave the Big Pearl back, but she was still indecisive what she should do, since she had no leader to serve with, after Team Rocket's downfall. Just then, Suicune appeared and challenged Janine. Thinking her father would be pleased if she caught this Pokémon, Janine sent Crobat to battle. Crobat went to use Leech Life, but was hit by Suicune's Aurora Beam. To counter, Janine was hanging from Crobat, who used Double Team to surround Suicune. However, Suicune saw that only one form had a shadow and hit it, which surprised Suicune that it knew which Crobat was real. Suicune left, while Janine sensed Suicune was also looking for a new master. Janine was glad to have battled Suicune and introduced herself. She called Crobat back and let Suicune go, wishing they would meet again and have another battle.CR020: Crossing Crobat The tale was told by the Pokémon Association director, who believed Suicune would come to Mahogany Town and challenge its Gym Leader, Pryce,CR027: Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa who explained to Whitney how Suicune took notice of every detail, including Janine's shadow.CR028: Savvy Swinub Janine silently came to the headquarters of the Pokémon Association. She greeted Bill and the association's director, the latter stating she was the new Gym Leader of Fuchsia City.CR034: Chinchou in Charge Janine was invited by the Pokémon League to take part in a Gym Leaders' Tournament. She picked up an apricot and was to battle Falkner.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Janine took her seat and watched Brock battle Jasmine.CR039: Capital Kabutops Janine faced Falkner in the Gym Leaders' tournament. Falkner sent Noctowl against her Grimer. Grimer used Minimize, followed by Sludge Bomb, which hit Noctowl. Although Noctowl used Foresight, Janine swapped her Grimer with an Ariados. While Noctowl used Peck, Ariados bound Noctowl with Spider Web and String Shot, then attacked it. Falkner tried to counter by swapping Noctowl with Skarmory, who became bound by Spider Web. Falkner was frustrated, since he merely wished to live up to his father's expectations. Janine was moved by the words and even saw a figure that resembled her father, Koga. Janine decided to surrender the fight to Falkner to find her father. Falkner followed her and was told Janine also had a father that also wanted her to become a Gym Leader. Falkner, however, promised, as a police officer, to find a threatening force behind the tournament.CR040: Notorious Noctowl Before facing Pryce, Erika was saddened that Blaine couldn't be the team captain, as he wasn't even present during the meeting with Kanto Gym Leaders.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Due to Team Rocket having infiltrated into the Indigo Plateau, Janine battled the grunts. She and the Gym Leaders went into the train, which locked them all in and rode away.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) During the fighting, Clair suspected someone was controlling the Team Rocket grunts. Since they couldn't fight at the stadium, Clair challenged Blaine to a fight. Blaine accepted her challenge and let the other Gym Leaders continue battling.CR052: The Last Battle II She was also shocked to hear the train they were in would crash into a wall.CR053: The Last Battle III Fortunately, Red had his Snorlax stop the train, thus rescuing the Gym Leaders.CR059: The Last Battle IX In the end, Janine returned to his Gym, where she was challenged by other trainers, who wanted to obtain her badge to enter the Pokémon League.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female characters